A Twist in Time
by Ellis97
Summary: When Penny and Brain sneak on another mission, they accidentally hitch a ride to the future! They decide to see the wonders of the future, but it's not what they expect at all when they find that Gadget has become an evil dictator. Can they get back home and prevent this awful future from happening before Gadget takes over time? Based on the Darkling Duck episode, Time & Punishment
1. Go Go Gadget Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome everyone to my new Inspector Gadget fanfic! New story is ready to go! This one is based off the Darkwing Duck episode, Time and Punishment! So without further ado, I present my NEW INSPECTOR GADGET STORY!**

** Go go gadget, fanfic!**

* * *

On a peaceful night in Metro City, Inspector Gadget had been planning a nice family activity with his family, his niece Penny, his dog Brain, and his partner the Gadgetmobile. They'd been driving their way to the movies.

"Thanks for taking us to the movies Uncle Gadget, I've been wanting to see Return of Dracula IV since last month." Penny said to her uncle.

"That's great Penny." Gadget said "I've always wanted to go to a drive in movie, but with all the crime in Metro City, I can hardly get around to it."

"And it's a good thing they still have drive in movies." Gadgetmobile added.

Suddenly, something was ringing. Gadget stopped the car.

"Wowsers!" Gadget said "That's the top secret Gadgetphone. Yes Chief? You're where? Hang on, I'm on my way!"

"Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked "What's going on?"

Gadget went to the nearest trash can and saw the Chief.

"Chief Quimby! What're you doing here?" Gadget asked.

"Here's your assignment Gadget!" Quimby handed him a paper.

Gadget read it "Dr. Claw's agents are on the top of the Metro City Powerhouse, stealing . They are building some sort of contraption. You must stop them at once. This message will self destruct."

"Can you do it Gadget?" The Chief asked.

"Sure I can Chief." Gadget said "Inspector Gadget is always on duty."

Gadget went back into the Gadgetmobile and tossed the message back to the Chief which exploded right in the Chief's face.

"Why do I put up with him?" The Chief asked himself.

Gagdet drove Penny and Brain back home.

"Sorry Penny." Gadget said "But I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the movie tonight."

"But Uncle Gadget, you promised." Penny reminded him.

"Penny, I have to go to get Claw's minions." Gadget said "You have to stay here with Brain, you can't come with me, it's too dangerous. Besides Penny, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Okay. I understand." Penny said.

"That's my girl." Gadget kissed Penny's nose and ran to Gadgetmobile "Come on Gadgetmobile!"

"Off we go partner!" Gadgetmobile went at breakneck speed to the powerhouse.

After that, Penny and Brain had a little plan of their own.

"Come on Brain!" Penny said "We gotta help Uncle Gadget! But we can't let him know we're following him."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded his head.

"Let me just type some coordinates into my computer book and we'll find the nearest shortcut to the powerhouse." Penny said as she pinpointed directions to the powerhouse. "Okay! I've found a shortcut! Come on Brain!"

Penny got on her scooter and helmet and Brain on his leash. They went off to get to the powerhouse without Gadget noticing them.

**AT THE POWERHOUSE...**

The MAD Agents, Heirstorm and Griswold had finished what they were fixing.

"Alright Dr. Claw, the time machine is all ready." Heirstorm said through a watch.

"Excellent." Dr. Claw said back at his lair. "Now, you two get to the future and steal all the amazing weapons of tomorrow."

"Right Dr. Claw." The agents said.

Meanwhile down the building, Penny and Brain had been viewing Claw and his agents' whole plan.

"They're getting away Brain!" Penny said to her dog "Where's Uncle Gadget?"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain pointed to a car coming across the street.

"It's Uncle Gadget!" Penny whispered "Into the building."

While Penny and Brain snuck onto the roof, Gadget and Gadgetmobile spotted the MAD Agents.

"There they are Gadgetmobile!" Gadget pointed to the roof.

"We'd better get them before they activate that thing." Gadgetmobile said.

Gadget drove Gadgetmobile to the building, they were unaware that Penny and Brain were following them. On the roof of the building, Penny and Brain hid behind a time machine.

"This'll slow them down until Uncle Gadget gets here." Penny and Brain tied a rope to the time machine.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Gadgetmobile had made their way to the roof.

"Alright Gadgetmobile, time to bring these felons to justice. Go go gadget, copter!" A copter came out of Gadget's hat and he flew to the time machine.

**INSIDE THE MACHINE...**

Heirstorm and Griswold had set the dials to 15 years in the future.

"The dials are set Dr. Claw." Griswold said.

"Good." Claw said over the monitor "Now, get to the future and bring me back those army weapons."

"Yes Dr. Claw." The two MAD Agents said.

Just then, the alarm on the machine had went off.

"What's going on?!" Claw demanded.

Heirstorm went onto the monitor and saw Gadget.

"It's Gadget!" Heirstorm told Claw "He's found us!"

"TURN THE MACHINE ON NOW BEFORE HE GETS TO US!" Claw yelled.

Heirstorm pressed the button on the dials and the machine began to spin around. Back outside, Penny and Brain tried to hold onto the rope which was tied to the machine.

"Come on Brain!" Penny grunted as she held the rope "We have to keep the machine still until Uncle Gadget gets here!"

"Grrrrr." Brain growled as he held onto the rope.

Unfortunately, they weren't strong enough to support the weight the rope was holding and the rope spun them around the time machine. At that same time, Gadget had made his way to the machine.

"Alright you felons," Gadget said "Inspector Gadget is here to-"

Gadget was hit down onto the floor by Penny and Brain (who he was naturally unaware were there) before he could finish his sentence.

"UNCLE GADGET! HEEELLLLLP!" Penny screamed as she and Brain were being spun around by the machine.

Next thing you know, the time machine (as well as the two people holding onto it) disappeared into thin air and fifteen years into the future.

"Penny?" Gadget turned around his head.

Penny and Brain got stuck on Dr. Claw's time machine and were sent 15 years into the future. Would they get back to their time period? Could they stop Claw's agents? And what would Metro City be like 15 years later?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wowsers! Penny and Brain are going to the future! Will they get back to their time period? Can they find a way to stop Heirstorm and Griswold? And what is the future of Metro City gonna be like in fifteen years? Stay tuned and find out in our next chapter!**


	2. Gadget of Tomorrow

Finally, the time machine had arrived fifteen years into the future. Penny and Brain were very dizzy from the ride.

"Gee whiz Brain." Penny picked herself up "That was a wild ride."

"Ruff." Brains eyes spun around.

Before Penny and Brain could get off, the two MAD agents jumped out of the time machine.

"We made it to future Dr. Claw." Griswold said through his video watch.

"Excellent, now steal the weapons from the military base and bring them back to me." Claw said through the transmission "They will be the ultimate arsenal to destroy Inspector Gadget."

"Yes sir Dr. Claw." The agents gave a salute and left to the army base.

Penny and Brain overheard the whole conversation, and as I said a thousand times, the MAD agents were completely oblivious to the fact they were following them.

"Come on Brain!" Penny said "We gotta stop them before they get to the military base."

"Ruff." Brain nodded his head.

"After all, who knows what kind of weapons they have in the future?" Penny took out her computer book "I'll type in some coordinates into my computer book and I'll pinpoint a shortcut to the army base."

After typing in the coordinates, Penny found a shortcut to the army base.

"Come on Brain!" Penny said "We've gotta get to the army base and stop Heirstorm and Griswold from getting the weapons!"

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute and followed Penny.

"Gee I wonder what the future is like." Penny said to her dog.

While they were on their way to the army base, Penny and Brain saw something that didn't look right, the future wasn't at all what they thought it would look like. There were evil billboards, it was very dark and gloomy, and there was hardly anyone on the street.

"This is the future?" Penny asked Brain "Where are all the robot maids? Where are all the flying cars? It looks exactly the same. And on top of that, why does it look so gloomy?"

Brain held Penny's hand. Brave as he usually was, this future looked pretty scary and dark. Just then, Heirstorm and Griswold were passing by.

"It's Heirstorm and Griswold! Into the alley Brain!" Penny grabbed Brain and they hid in a nearby alley.

"We've made it to the future Griswold, now time to steal the weapons of tomorrow!" Heirstorm said to his fellow MAD Agent.

Just then, someone ran up to them, it was a nearby civilian and he looked all scared and terrified.

"Oh please! Please!" The man begged "I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't listen, and now he's after me!"

"He who?" Heirstorm asked.

Just then, a big, black army tank came up to the three men.

"Oh no." The man shivered "He's here."

Heirstorm and Griswold were terrified and scared. It was nothing like they had ever seen.

"Sorry sir!" Heirstorm said "Gotta go!"

The two villains ran away and hid in trashcans.

Penny and Brain had witnessed the whole thing in the alley. They were scared of the thing they were looking at.

"OH NO!" The man begged "Please, I didn't mean to-"

"There's no excuse for what you've done citizen!" The man inside the tank said.

The citizen tried to flee, but he stopped in his tracks when the tank shot a missile.

The man in the tank rose from the tank inside. He had on a dark looking uniform, red eyes, black leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and a familiar face.

"You should know better than to defy the laws of...SUPREME OVERLOAD GADGET!" The man yelled.

"Uncle Gadget?" Penny whispered.

"Ruh?" Brain asked.

"Maybe a decade in prison will teach you to use trash cans...litterer." Overlord Gadget sadistically glared.

"He does that to litterers?" Heirstorm asked Griswold.

"If he does that that to litterers, I'd hate to see what he does to real crooks!" Griswold answered.

"BACK TO THE TIME MACHINE!" The two MAD Agents ran back to the machine.

Overlord Gadget called one of his robots and apprehended the citizen, who quivered with fear.

"Maybe some time in jail will teach you a lesson." Gadget glared at the citizen.

"But-but what about a trial?" The man asked.

"ARE YOU SAYING THE JURY WONT TAKE MY WORD?!" Gadget shouted at the civilian.

The robot took the man away to the state penitentiary. Gadget sadistically smiled, satisfied with himself. He left to stop another crime, an old lady with too many wrinkles.

Penny and Brain were very concerned about Future Gadget.

"Forget the army base Brain, we gotta get to the bottom of this." Penny said.

"Ruff." Brain nodded his head.

Penny and Brain ran to their house, they figured there was something that would help them figure out what happened to Gadget.

**MEANWHILE...**

Heirstorm and Grisworld got to the roof where they parked the time machine, only to find Gadget's robots surrounding it.

"You are in an extreme parking violation." One of the robots said "Overlord Gadget's laws sentence you to incarceration for 50 years."

The robots grabbed Heirstorm and Griswold against their will and hauled them to the prison.

"NO NO NO DONT!" They yelled as they were being flown to jail.

**BACK WITH PENNY AND BRAIN...**

Penny and Brain had made their way to their old house, only to find it exactly the same.

"At least this hasn't changed." Penny said "Come on Brain! Help me lift up this garage door."

"Ruff!" Brain joined Penny in lifting the garage door. They finally opened it to see something, the garage was filled with computers and stuff.

"What happened here?" Penny asked Brain.

"Penny? Brain?" Someone asked. It was Gadgetmobile!

"Gadgetmobile?" Penny ran up to Gadgetmobile and hugged him.

"Ruff!" Brain licked Gadgetmobile.

"It's great to see you! It's been so long!" Gadgetmobile drove himself to the garage door "Hey everyone! Guess who's here?!"

"Who came Gadgetmobile?" Someone asked. It was General Sir, he couldn't believe what he saw "Penny? Brain?"

"General Sir?!" Penny exclaimed.

"What an amazing surprise!" General Sir took Penny's hand "You've gotta see this."

The General took Penny and Brain to the inside of the house, it was armed with computers, a conference table, gadgets, and posters that said "Down With Gadget!"

"Wow." Penny gasped.

Penny then saw some people, it was Chief Quimby, Col. Nozzaire, and General Sir's daughter Jeanette.

"PENNY?!" They all turned to see Penny.

"Guys!" Penny ran up and hugged them.

"Ruff!" Brain licked everyone's faces.

"Wow!" Jeanette saw Penny "Gee Penny, Gadget always said cosmetic surgery and junk food would stunt your growth, but I thought you'd look a little more grown up."

"Where have you been all these years anyways?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"And how is Brain still alive?" Chief Quimby asked.

"I haven't been anywhere guys." Penny said "Me and Brain got stuck on Dr. Claw's time machine and ended up here in the future. So, why is everything so gloomy and scary? And why aren't you with Uncle Inspector Gadget, Gadgetmobile?"

"He's um Overlord Gadget now Penny." Gadgetmobile explained "And I'm not his partner anymore."

"And he's not part of the force anymore." Nozzaire added.

"And I'm not his girlfriend anymore." Jeanette finished.

"Why?" Penny asked "What happened?"

"Well, you happened..." Gadgetmobile said "Or...didn't happen."

Penny was shocked by this. What did she have to do with her Uncle Gadget becoming an evil dictator? Would they tell her what happened in fifteen years? Penny sat down and Gadgetmobile explained everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Gadget has become an evil dictator in this dark future! What does Penny have anything to do with this? Can Penny find a way to stop this awful future? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. From Inspector to Overlord

Penny had wondered what she had to do with Gadget becoming an evil dictator. That explanation was about to told from Future Gadgetmobile.

"You see Penny," Gadgetmobile said to her "Gadget thought you ran away and took Brain with you. Because of this, he became extremely depressed and miserable."

"We tried to get him interested in his work again, but it wasn't doing any good." Chief Quimby added "Heck! He was all washed up."

"Gagdet was so depressed, he stopped calling me." Jeanette continued "He was nothing without you Penny, after all, you were his only family .You were pretty much his daughter."

"And as for you Brain, you were Inspector's best friend." Gadgetmobile told the yellow canine "Next to me of course."

"Gee, I didn't realize how much I really meant to him." Penny looked down.

"But that's not the end Penny," Gadgetmobile said "One day, everything changed! He saw a little girl who reminded him of you and he sprung into action to save her from a mugger. He rediscovered his purpose, to protect Metro City from the forces of evil, it was time to get tough...super tough. Heck, the city loved him, he scared every crook out of Metro City."

"Not to mention Dr. Claw and his MAD syndicate." Said the General "He sent them packing and MAD was shut down for good."

"Heck, even I was impressed by Gadget becoming a tough, amazing hero." Nozzaire said.

"He was great, that I retired early and made him the new chief of police." Quimby said.

"But Gadget thought the city was still in danger," Gadgetmobile added "He started to arrest people for every thing that they did, even jaywalking. Not to mention eating at fast food joints. Soon enough, the whole town looked at him in fear. He wasn't Inspector Gadget anymore, he was Overlord Gadget. Said I was too soft on crimes."

"It was quite a shock when I found out he became a tyrannical dictator." Jeanette said "Heck, he dumped me just because I said he should be a better role model to kids.. The breakup, hurt a lot."

"Our best man, actually betraying everything he stood for." the General said "Truth, justice, apple pie, and the flag."

"Soon enough, we got sick of Gadget's tyranny, so we formed this very resistance to stop his reign of evil." Gadgetmobile finished as he went in front of everyone in the resistance "He's arrested us for jaywalking, littering, and being cranky in the morning!"

"He broke my daughters heart!" General Sir put his arm around Jeanette's shoulder "AND NOBODY BREAKS MY BABYS HEART!"

"I've put up with Gadget since the accident, and I WANT TO STOP HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The Chief boasted.

"We are forming a master plan to overthrow Gadget, the only thing we need is a way to lure him in." Gadgetmobile said.

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile," Penny said "I'll straighten things out as soon as I talk to him, so how do I talk to him?"

"Sorry kiddo, nobody talks to Overlord Gadget, after all who wants to be around him?" Gadgetmobile explained to Penny.

"Except for when they commit a crime!" Penny snapped her fingers "That's it!"

Penny ran out the door with a bucket of paint from the garage. She ran to a nearby statue of Overlord Gadget and dumped it right on the statue's head.

"Penny!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed "What're you doing?"

"Luring him in here so I can talk to him." Penny said.

"PENNY DONT!" Nozzaire pleaded.

"It's too dangerous, you don't know what he'll do to you!" Jeanette added.

"Like what?" Penny asked.

**INSIDE OF GADGET'S TANK...**

Gadget had just witnessed the whole thing, not knowing that Penny was the culprit.

"So," He looked at his monitor "Someone dares to deface my beautiful face?! I've never seen anyone so despicable in all their life! This ought a teach this vandal a lesson!"

Gadget pressed a button on the control panel and shot a huge missile at the culprit, he of course, didn't know the vandal was Penny.

The missile started to charge towards Penny.

"AAHHH!" Penny screamed as she ran back to Gadgetmobile, the Chief, Brain, Jeanette, Nozzaire, and the General.

"See what'd I tell you?!" Gadgetmobile panicked.

Brain covered his eyes as he held onto Penny. Penny realized her mistake too late.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Gadget sadistically laughed "That'll teach those- P-p-p-p-Penny?"

He saw Penny holding onto the Brain, Gadgetmobile, and the others. He jumped out of the tank.

"Go go gadget, arm!" Gadget's arm extended and pushed Penny, Brain, and the resistance out of the missiles way and the missile blew up the house.

"Our base..." General Sir saw the house blown to smithereens.

"Well my plan worked." Penny said "Now Uncle Gadget-"

Gadget ran up to Penny and carried her in his arms. He was so happy. He hadn't been happy in fifteen years.

"Penny! Oh my baby girl is back! You don't know how much I've missed you!" Gadget started kissing every part of Penny's face. On the cheeks, the nose, the head, and on the lips.

"Hey! Hows about a hug for your partner?" Gadgetmobile asked. "Not to mention your faithful companion?"

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Oh." Gadget noticed the others "It's you guys, and it looks like you've brought this flea infested mongrel back into my life!"

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny exclaimed.

"What's the matter pals?" Gadget cruelly asked the others "Run out of criminals to sympathize with? And it looks like you punks have the nerve to deface my statue as well!"

"Will you stop? I did it!" Penny told her uncle.

"Nonsense, you are a sweet innocent girl influenced by the resistance." Gadget said "So, since you like to do a little dirty work, I'll sentence all of you to a life of hard labor!"

"WHAT?!" The others shouted.

"Robots, carry them away." Gadget gave a sinister smile.

The robots grabbed Gadgetmobile, Chief Quimby, General Sir, Jeanette, and Brain and carried them to prison.

"That'll teach those creeps to mess with my big monument!" Gadget evilly laughed.

Penny was shocked to see her uncle do this "But Uncle Gadget-"

"Hush Penny, you've helped me throw in the resistance. We have to get you settled in, my little apprentice." Gadget smiled menacingly.

Penny didn't like what she saw. Her uncle was a tyrannical dictator and it was all because of her. Could she return home? Would she return Gadget to his old self? Would she remain in the future forever?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oh no! Gadget has thrown Brain and the others in jail and wants to make Penny his apprentice and teach her to be evil and tyrannical! Can Penny return Gadget to his former self? Will Brain stay incarcerated forever? Stay tuned!**


	4. Dictator Apprentice

Overlord Gadget had been reuntied with his precious angel, Penny, but it wasn't a very happy reunion. He had been showing Penny the ropes of becoming a dictator in his tank.

"I should've trained you to run Metro City with an iron fist, but I wasted my time spoiling you." Gadget told Penny.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"RED ALERT RED ALERT! CRIME IN PROGRESS!" Said the computer.

"A crime in progress?" Gadget asked apalled. "Perfect. Just the thing to show my niece how to run an empire!"

**MEANWHILE...**

A man and his wife were inside their bed discussing something.

"I can't take that stupid Overlord Gadget!" Said the man "I can't stand that guy! He's the WORST!"

"Tell me about it!" The wife agreed "He arressted my best friend yesterday just because she said he had a big nose!"

"I KNOW!" The man yelled "If I had the chance, I'd go up to Gadget and say how stupid and ugly he is! What kind of name is Gadget anyways?! He's a stupid, ugly, bionic JERK! I hate him! Hate him! Hate him! Hate him!"

Just then, the door slammed open. It was Gadget and Penny, who was hiding a couple of feet away from Gadget.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY THINGS ABOUT MY BACK HUH?!" Gadget growled.

"No no no no." The man begged "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Okay, I'll let you off with a warning if you promise not to do it again." Gadget gave a devilish grin.

"Oh yes yes yes." The man and woman nodded.

"Trick question!" Gadget sinisterly said "Nobody gets off easy in MY town. Robots! Jail them NOW! For saying bad things about me behind my back, fifty years in the state pennitentary!"

"Yes Overlord Gadget." The robots grabbed the couple and sent them to jail.

Penny was shocked by this. "Uncle Gadget-"

"See Penny." Gadget interuppted "This is how you run an empire, with an iron fist and no sympathy. Now, back to my castle to get you suited up."

**LATER...**

Gadget took Penny to his castle, where the Metro City Tower used to be. It was very big and was painted black. It had a 10 foot statue of Gadget posing a threatening pose.

"Uncle Gadget, this is your castle?" Penny asked.

"Sure it is Penny." Gadget said "This how I pictured my empire's castle."

Later, Gadget and Penny went inside Gadget's castle and he dressed Penny in a dictator's jacket, gloves, boots, and hat.

"How strapping, Daddy's Little Tyrant." Gadget observed Penny. "Soon enough, you'll be the strapping image of me, your dear old uncle, Overlord Gadget. Ruling the world with an iron fist!"

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny took off the dictator outfit "This isn't right! You were supposed to raise me to be obidient and loving, not a ruthless dictator! You threw my best friend into jail, betrayed your boss, and not to mention you are a supreme overlord and the people are afraid of you! You haven't even asked me why I haven't aged or why Brain is still alive!"

"I assmued it was plastic surgery, coffee, and junk food." Gadget said.

"No!" Penny explained "It was Heirstorm and Griswold's time machine, I accidentally hitched a ride to the future."

"Heirstorm and Griswold are here?" Gadget asked "Finally a real challenge! Computer search for coordinates on Heirstorm and Griswo-"

"Subjects have been apprehended Overlord." The Head Robot said. "Shall we destroy their vehicle?"

"Very well, destory that piece of junk, I don't need it." Gadget turned away.

"No Uncle Gadget!" Penny grabbed Gadget's jacket "That's their time machine, we can use it to prevent this all from happening. I won't run away, you won't become cruel and abusive, Gadgetmobile will be okay, you won't break Jeanette's heart, and Brain won't be in jail! Let's go!"

Suddenly, Penny felt a very tight grip on her arm. It was Gadget, he looked very serious and angry.

"So let me get this straight, you are going to go back in time so I, Supreme Overlord Gadget won't exist and end my empire?" Gadget asked menacingly.

Penny looked at him, Gadget looked very serious and she was very scared.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I don't think so." Gadget sadistically smiled and snapped his fingers for his robots "Throw the little brat in with the resistence!"

"Yes master." The robots grabbed Penny.

"AHHHH!" Penny screamed.

"Now bring me the time machine." Gadget ordered his robots.

"Yes Supreme Overlord." The head robot flew to retreive the time machine.

"Penny may be gone, but I have the time machine and with it's powers, the world will be MINE!" Gadget evilly cackled. "I'll expand my empire and rule the universe!"

Gadget now had the time machine in his hands and had lots of plans for the universe. He could use this to rule the universe and expand his Gadget Empire. He could change time and make the first laws of history and even rule over his ancestors. Would Gadget become ruler of the universe? Could Penny get out of jail? Would Gadget's regin of tyranny ever be stopped?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Gadget now has the time machine and plans on rewriting history to expand his empire! Will Penny escape jail and return the timeline to normal? Will Gadget win? Where is Dr. Claw in this future? Can Penny save the universe? Stay tuned.**


	5. Claw of Contention

Penny had been thrown in the same cell with The Cheif, The General, Nozzaire, and Jeanette. Penny had been sitting on the jail cell bench, thinking about what she had done. Just then, she saw someone with a claw.

"Dr. Claw?" Penny asked.

"No need Penny," Claw said "Just call me Sandford, I am now just a hopeless loser thanks to Gadget. I had started the resistence to overthrow Gadget, but when Gadget found out I was still in Metro City, he got me. I have been trying to escape, but they'll always catch me."

"Where are Brain and Gadgetmobile?" She asked.

"Gadgetmobile was sent to an auto junkyard," The Chief explained "Apparently, Gadget thinks it's where he belongs."

"And what about Brain?" Penny asked.

"Penny you really don't wanna know what Gadget has planned for him." Jeanette put her hands on Penny's shoulders.

"Please Jeanette, tell me." Tears fell out of Penny's eyes.

"He sent him to the pound, and do you know what he plans to do with Brain in an hour?" Jeanette asked.

Penny knew exactly what Jeanette was talking about and gasped. Penny started to cry into Jeanette's chest.

"I never should've followed Uncle Gadget in the first place." She sobbed. "Because now I can't get back, and now Uncle Gadget will take over the universe. And it's all my fault."

"Oh Penny." Jeanette hugged Penny in her arms.

"Wait!" Sandford said "What do you mean Gadget is gonna take over the universe?"

"He stole Heirstorm and Griswold's time machine and he's gonna expand his empire by rewriting history." Penny explained.

"Say, how come I never thought of doing that?" Sandford asked the others.

"Who cares?!" Nozzaire yelled "He's gonna take over the universe and mess up the timeline! We've got to stop him!"

"Don't worry everyone." Penny said bodly "I caused all this and now I can fix it. Col. Nozzaire, you're big and strong, do you think you can bend these bars?"

"I sure as heck can." Nozzaire went up to the bars and bent them open.

"Come on!" Penny ran out of the jail cell and the others followed her to a cell with Heirstorm and Griswold.

"Penny?" The two MAD Agents asked "What're you doing here? And is that you, Dr. Claw?"

"I'll explain later, now we need to get you two outta here." Penny said.

"No problem Penny." Jeanette took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock and freed the two agents while Penny and the others freed the other prisoners.

"We're free." Heirstorm ran out of the jail cell.

"Sweet freedom." Griswold jumped for joy.

"Now let's go conquer Gadget once and for all." The Chief said.

"First! We gotta pick up some friends of mine." Penny boasted.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget had finally gotten the time machine all to himself. He looked at it with all satisfaction.

"A time machine, all mine." Gadget sadistically smiled "My empire will be expanded to the max. I'll go back to when my parents had first conceived me and threaten them to have me raise my toddler self to become my new apprentice. No no, I'll go back to Ancient Babalyon and write the first laws and punishments of the world, with most of them being excecution. Or better yet, I'll go back to the very land before time and when the very first proto-mammal was first taking his first breath of air, I'll rule all generations of the world! The universe will be MINE! SO LONG OVERLORD GADGET! HELLO GADGET THE GOD!"

Just then, before Gadget was about to activate the time machine. His head robot came along.

"Supreme Overlord!" The head robot chanted.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Gadget yelled.

"The prisoners have just escaped from jail." The Head Robot said.

"WHAT?!" Gadget roared "YOU AND THE OTHER ROBOTS GET THEM! Save a certain pigtailed blonde one for me. I have something planned for her. And I know just where she is headed."

**AT THE POUND...**

Brain had been in his pound cage feeling sad. He missed Penny and in just about an hour, he wouldn't see her again. He lied down on the floor, feeling prepared for his fate of being put to sleep. When all of a sudden a shadow cast upon him, he figured it was one of Gadget's robots, but when he saw where the shadow came from, he figured out otherwise.

"Brain!" Penny exclaimed.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain happily barked. He was so happy to see Penny.

"Hang on Brain, we're gonna get you outta here." Penny snuck to the control panel and pressed a big red button.

All of the cages opened and all the dogs and cats were freed and escaped to their freedom.

"Brain!" Penny opened up her arms.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Brain knocked Penny down and gave her slobby doggy licks.

"Aw I love you too Brain." Penny said "Come on! We're going home!"

Penny and Brain ran outside and got into the Gadgetmobile with General Sir, Nozzaire, Jeanette, The Chief, Sandford, Heristorm, and Griswold waiting for them inside.

"Come on let's get the move on!" Penny told Gadgetmobile.

"You got it!" Gadgetmobile floored himself off to Gadget's castle.

Soon, after dodging and deflecting Gadget's manical police robots, they finally made it Gadget's castle.

"Okay, well split up and search for the time machine." Penny said "Brain, Jeanette, and I will take the west side of the caslte and you guys will take the other side."

"Got it!" Everyone said and they split up into their respective teams.

Penny, Brain, and Jeanette searched all over the west side of the caslte, but couldn't find anything, until they reached Gadget's control room and found the time machine.

"Alright Jeanette, this is my only chance." Penny said "I assure you I will save the world. See you in the future."

"See you in the future Penny." Jeanette hugged Penny.

"Come on Brain!" Penny ran to the machine, but they were stopped by a certain someone.

"Trying to escape and erase my existence, I don't think so." Gadget pointed a gun right at Penny.

Penny, Jeanette, and Brain froze and backed away from Gadget who was getting closer to shooting them. Could they survive? Would Penny get shot? Could they escape Gadget's clutches?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**OH NO! Gadget is about to shoot Penny and kill her. Will she escape Gadget's cluthces? Is this the end of Penny Gadget? Stay Tuned!**


	6. Back to the Present

Gadget had a gun pointed right at Penny, Brain, and Jeanette. He was ready to aim and fire right at her. They froze with fear and were frightened for their lives. But Penny knew she had to do the right thing.

"Wait don't do this." She pleaded "This isn't you. I know that you would never do anything like this and that deep down, you're still Inspector Gadget, you're still my dad, and you still love me."

Gadget however, was too blinded by his power and darkness to see this. He was still willing to shoot Penny.

"I should've seen you as a backstabbing brat from the start!" He put the gun right on her forehead "There's no reason why I shouldn't end you for good."

"Please don't." Penny's eyes filled with tears.

"You can't do this." Jeanette sobbed.

Brain just whimpered.

Gadget was about to pull the trigger, until he was stopped, by himself.

"But I-I-I can't do it." Gadget put his gun down.

Suddenly, something hit Gadget right in the head before he could do anything. He was knocked out cold. Laying down on the floor with his head unconcious.

"What the?" Jeanette asked.

They looked up and saw that it was the Chief, Colonel Nozzaire, the General, and Sandford.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Gadget!" Nozzaire yelled.

"That's for years of throwing exploding papers in my face." The Chief pointed down.

"That'll teach you to break my daughter's heart!" The General said.

"I finally got you Gadget." Sandford finished.

"Hey don't get too excited boys, he may be sleeping now, but he'll go beserk when he wakes up again." Heirstorm said.

"Right!" Penny said "Come on Brain! To the time machine! Heirstorm! Griswold! Come with us!"

"Ruff!" Brain ran into the time machine.

Penny and Jeanette went to see Gadget, who was still knocked out.

"I knew you couldn't do it Uncle Gadget." Penny sofly kissed Gadget's cheek.

"I love you Gadget." Jeanette kissed Gadget's other cheek softly.

Penny, Brain, Heristorm, and Griswold had finally arrived in the time machine. The dials were set ready to go back to where they were.

"You sure you want to take them?" The General asked.

"Well, my uncle wants his mission complete, plus I don't know how to work this thing." Penny said.

The time machine spun around and it disappeared in a flash back to the present. Penny, Brain, and the two MAD agents were back were they started from the beginning of the story. Heirstorm and Griswold went outside the machine to see if everything was safe and okay. While Penny and Brain snuck out of the machine.

"Is it safe?" Griswold asked.

"Freeze you MAD Agents!" Gadget came flying on his Gadget-Copter.

"AHHHH!" The two MAD Agents screamed and started hugging Gadget's legs out of fear "WE SURRENDER! TAKE US IN!"

"Wowsers! That was easier than I thought." Gadget said "Go go gadget, handcuffs."

Two extending arms holding two pairs of handcuffs came out of Gadget's hat and they were slammed right onto Griswold and Heirstorm's arms. Meanwhile, Penny and Brain snuck out of Gadget's sight and they contacted Cheif Quimby using Penny's video watch. After that, they went back home before Gadget noticed them.

The Chief and the police had arrived and took the MAD agents into custody.

"Well I don't know how you did it Gadget, but congradulations." The Chief shook Gadget's hand.

"Inspector Gadget is always on duty Chief." Gadget shook the Chief's hand. "Now I have to get home to see Penny and Brain."

Gadget hopped into Gadgetmobile and they drove off home. Gadget finally arrived home to see Penny.

"I'm home kids." Gadget said as he got in.

"UNCLE GADGET!" Penny ran up to Gadget and hugged him tightly.

"Boy Penny, you must've really missed me." Gadget said.

"You don't even know how much I've missed you." Penny kissed Gadget's cheek.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked and licked Gadget's face.

Since there was no time to go to the drive-in, Gadget, Penny, and Brain went into the garage with Gadgetmobile and used a really long extension cord to move the TV into the room and they watched a nice, adventure movie.

"I love you Uncle Gadget." Penny hugged her uncle and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Penny." Gadget hugged Penny back and kissed her cheek too.

"Alright! Enough with the mushy stuff." Gadgetmobile said "I'm trying to watch the movie."

And so, the universe was saved at last. Gadget didn't go crazy and turn evil, Penny didn't run away, Gadget didn't betray the force, and everything was the way it was supposed to be. However, I said "How it's supposed to be", meaning that something else was the way it was suppossed to be.

Deep in Dr. Claw's lair, Claw had been furious that Gadget had foiled his plan once again.

"I'll get you next time Gadget." He vowed "Next time."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, that's the end of our Inspector Gadget story. But there are plenty more coming soon. So stay tuned for more adventures with Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, and the Gadgetmobile.**


End file.
